Un nuevo enemigo
by Pakuso10
Summary: Una nueva aventura de los Jovenes Titanes
1. Un nuevo enemigo

Que tal es mi primer Fanfic y espero que les agrade tratare de subir un capitulo por mes :)

RAVEN Y CHICHO BESTIA

CAPITULO 1 "Un nuevo enemigo"

Parecía una mañana normal en la torre de los titanes, pero algo no estaba bien falta un chico verde que siempre trataba de hacer reír a sus compañeros con sus chistes, nadie le daba importancia a su ausencia ya que todo estaba más en calma, cyborg reparando y modificando su auto T, starfire alimentando y jugando con sedita, robín en su cuarto tratando de obtener información sobre la criatura que los ataco (La criatura de los últimos capítulos de los jóvenes titanes donde chico bestia ve a terra y habla con ella y etc…..), raven aprovechando el silencio para meditar en la sala de la torre mirando hacia la pequeña playa que tienen la torre T… OOO sorpresa cuando ve hacia la playa observa a chico bestia sentado en una piedra a la orilla del mar pero hay algo extraño en él, se nota que está deprimido no derrocha la alegría de la cual es característico y raven piensa: "¿Estará Bien?", sin más que pensar se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba CB.

Mientras tanto CB pensaba: "¿Por qué terra?, ¿tan poco signifique en tu vida que ya no me recuerdas o no quieres recordar? Ya he perdido a gente que he amado antes sin poder hacer nada no sé qué debo hacer me siento tan impotente ante esto.

RV: CB ¿te encuentras bien?

CB: Aah hola RV si me encuentro bien no te preocupes.

RV se dio cuenta de que era mentira ya que ni siquiera trato de verla y se limpiaba una lágrima que recorría su rostro.

RV: Te sientes triste por terra verdad.

A lo que chico bestia reacciona viendo a RV y soltando un suspiro ya que ha decidido hablar con ella abiertamente de esto.

CB: Estoy triste no porque ella no recuerde si no porque así es lo mejor

RV: ¿?

CB: La verdad es que ella está mejor así no recuerda todo lo que sufrió y los traumas que tuvo que pasar y ahora tienen unos padre que la quieren y le dan un hogar pero para que ella conserve todo eso solo tengo una opción la cual es dejarla ir. Por eso estoy triste ya que para que ella sea feliz tengo que aceptar una soledad a la cual le temo.

RV sorprendida por el pensamiento tan profundo y maduro del chico verde, que da muda un momento y admira la decisión y valor de chico bestia y le responde:

RV: No digas eso tu nunca estarás solo siempre me tendrás a mi…..

RV no sabe porque lo dijo de esa manera, ya un poco roja al igual que chico bestia le dice:

RV: ammm a RB, SF, CYB siempre seremos tus amigos y te ayudaremos.

Pasa unos segundos con un silencio algo incómodo y extraño sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que decir o hacer para romperlo, en ese momento aparece el monstruo que es capaz de absorber las propiedades de las materias (es el del capítulo de terra del colegio y creo que esos eran sus poderes), y empieza los ataca con agua ya que así fue como llego, rápidamente los dos titanes presentes reaccionan esquivando el ataque y contratacando CB convirtiéndose en colibrí para esquivar ataques y acercase rápidamente para convertirse en canguro y patearlo y RV con su conjuro "Azarath Metreon Zinthos" levantando rocas y atacando esto provoca una capa de tierra de la cual el CB sale disparado de ella por un ataque que recibió RV se distrae por esa situación y es atacada por el monstruo por la espalda a lo cual este la abraza y la sujeta fuertemente para que no se pueda mover, entonces una energía negra rodea a RV y el monstruo, a lo cual RV grita de dolor y el monstruo comienza a reír de una formo tenebrosa.

CB se levanta un poco aturdido pero preocupado por el grito de dolor de RV.

CB: ¿Qué le haces? déjala ir.

Monstruo: No te preocupes su poder es inmenso y tardare varios días antes de poder drenarlo todo, pero no puedo prometerle que no le duela o que muera cuando acabe HAHAHAHAH.

CB y RV: ¿Puedes hablar?

Monstruo: Permíteme presentarme mi nombre es "ICARUS" y he venido a este planeta tan solo por un objetivo tener el poder de Trigon que emerge de su hija.

CB: No te lo permitiré.

Furioso se convierte en pterodáctilo para atacar pero ICARUS (IC) conjura el hechizo de RV "Azarath Metreon Zinthos" y lo repelé, en el momento que conjuro el hechizo una fuente de energía negra los cubrió y RV soltó un grito de dolor, RV al borde del desmayo viendo a CB a los ojos murmura unas palabra y después desaparece IC y RV envueltos en una energía oscura y CB se queda en el suelo donde se desmaya por el impacto que recibió

RB: Chico bestia despierta, ¿Qué paso aquí?

CB: Ay me duele la cabeza…RV ¿Dónde está RV?

En ese momento comienza a recordar lo último que vio y fue a RB capturada por IC y que antes de que se desmayara RV le decía "Por favor ayúdame ".

CB: Noooooooooooooo se la llevo.

SF, CYB y RB: ¿Qué, de que hablas?

CB les explica todo a los titanes y les dice del plan de IC.

CB: esto es mi culpa fui débil y me desmaye si tan solo hubiera…

CYB: Vamos amigo no te culpes hiciste lo que pudiste.

SF: CYB tiene razón.

RB: Ahora ay que concentrarnos en encontrar a IC y salvar a RV ya que cada minuto cuenta.

RB: Titanes vamos.

Mientras CB pensaba "No te preocupes RB no fallare, te prometo salvarte"

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. Revelaciones

CAPITULO 2 "Revelación"

RV estaba despertando se sentía cansada y débil se levantó y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una burbuja capturada, entonces un rayo de energía se vio y RV sintió un gran dolor recorrer por su cuerpo caen de rodillas y al levantar la mirada, observa a IC.

IC: Ya despertaste mi pequeña batería HAHAHAHA, bienvenida a mi nave.

RV: ¿Por qué quieres el poder de mi padre?

IC: Simple, mi especie era la más perfecta de todas capaz de absorber cualquier material o energía y usarlo para nuestra ventaja pero tu padre nos atacó y solo yo sobreviví.

RV: Eso es imposible mi padre ha estado encerrado en una dimensión durante cientos de años.

IC: Eso es correcto pero su ataque fue hace más de mil años.

RV queda sorprendida ante esta revelación.

IC: Tu padre le temía a nuestra especie ya que evolucionábamos de forma acelerada y poseíamos un gran poder por lo que tu padre decidió que éramos una gran amenaza y nos atacó, yo sobreviví pero era el único perdí a todos mi esposa, mis hijos y mis amigos.

RV: Lamento mucho lo que mi padre les provoco pero ¿qué es lo que realmente buscas?

IC: En ese momento no tenía el poder suficiente y no existía nadie tan fuerte para oponerse ante tu padre sabía que nunca lo derrotaría y mi única meta era matarlo así que decidí congelarme y esperar que nacieran guerreros fuerte de los cuales alimentarme para poder vencerlo, en ese tiempo este planeta parecía buena opción para descansar ya que estaba en proceso de evolución pero al aterrizar se dañó mi sistema de hibernación y quede congelado hasta que tu amiga terra me despertó.

RV: TERRA? ¿Cómo es posible?

IC: Te sorprende, mi nave se encontraba unos cuantos cientos de metros debajo de donde fue su pelea con SLADE, cuando desperté y emergí de mi sueño encontré a tu amiga hecha piedra pero sentía su gran poder así que lo tome pero para mi sorpresa absorbí su memoria y supe de tu existencia como la de tus amigo por desgracia sus poderes fueron desapareciendo y parece que ya no los recuperara así como la memoria.

RV: Tú la liberaste, pero no la mataste. Eso significa que en el fondo no eres malo, detén esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

IC: NO, ya no hay marcha atrás drenare todo tu poder para matar a tu padre, además de eso podré ver morir a la hija de mi enemigo, yo diría que es un beneficio extra.

RV: No lo creo mis amigos te detendrán y me salvaran.

IC: HAHAHAHA no lo creo, debo admitir que desearía poder quitarte tus poderes yo mismo pero no puedo arriesgarme que suceda lo mismo que con la otra chica (es decir terra), esta máquina drenara tus poderes y almacenara y cada que dese usarlos podre tomarlos y nunca desaparecerán y así podre vengar a mi familia.

IC solo la observa mientras la maquina drena poco a poco la energía de RV pero ella entiende que mientras más poder trate de usar más rápido será drenado así que solo se sienta a meditar y tratar de estar tranquila para darle más tiempo a sus amigo.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes titanes buscan una señal de RV, pero no tenían suerte, ya empezaba a caer la noche y no tenían ninguna pista.

RB: Titanes los veo en la torre. (Los llamaba por el comunicador).

Ya reunidos en la torre todos pensaban que RB había tenido suerte pero la verdad era…

RB: Titanes debemos descansar por ahora.

CB: (Furioso) QUE? Estás loco mientras nosotros descansamos RV está en manos de IC y quien sabe que le esté haciendo no podemos darnos esos lujos.

SF: oh amigo cálmate por favor seguro RB tienen un plan.

CB: (Gritando) Calmarme cómo puedes decirme eso mientras RV puede estar sufriendo, ustedes no lo vieron pero yo vi de lo que fue capaz de hacerle en la playa y no voy a esperar.

CYB: (Serio y sujetando el hombro de CB), Basta, el que le grites no sirve tampoco.

RB: (Gritando y mostrando una gran seguridad en sí) Suficiente, crees que no tengo un plan, he pedido apoyo a los titanes del este ahora mismo ABEJA, MAS y MENOS, AQUALAD, VELOZ y KID FLASH están buscando a RV, nosotros descansaremos unas horas y los supliremos entendido.

CB avergonzado por lo que hizo haciende la cabeza y todos van a descansar, en su mente solo estaba la promesa que había hecho a RV y en no fallarle.

Fin Capitulo 2


	3. ¿Rescate?

Hola, esta vez esta mas corto pero he tenido un poco mas de tiempo y en un par de días subiere el capitulo 4, espero que les este gustando y se aceptan comentarios :)

CAPITULO 3 "¿Rescate?"

Han pasado 2 días y no tienen pistas de RV, los titanes este tuvieron que retirarse por una emergencia en su ciudad mientras que CB y los demás siguen buscando, cuando Rb ve a terra y recuerda que IC la primera vez que apareció utilizaba poderes similares a ella y entonces tienen un presentimiento.

RB: Titanes tengo una idea los espero en la cueva donde se encontraba terra.

CYB-CB-ST: Entendido vamos para allá.

Ya dentro de la cueva

CB: ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

RB: A un nada, CYB has un análisis más a fondo con tus sensores.

CYB: OK ti…..ti…..ti vaya es impresionante unos 500 metros más al fondo hay una especie de nave y es gigantesca.

CB: Muy bien allí deben estar vamos rápido.

CYB: Esperen debemos tener cuidado la nave es muy grande y si llega haber una gran explosión se hundiría la mitad de la ciudad.

RB: No hay tiempo para elaborar un plan complicado, así que será simple entraremos sacamos a RV y llevamos la lucha a la superficie entendido.

SF-CB-CYB: Si

Pensamientos de CB: "Ya voy RV resiste un poco más"

CB: Mmmmmm y cómo llegamos?

CYB: Hay un pasaje detrás de estas rocas que solo son un holograma.

Los titanes entran al pasaje que los guía hasta la nave ya una vez adentro deciden separarse para encontrar a RV.

CB encuentra a RV en el suelo tendida rápidamente va a ver qué le pasa.

CB: RV estoy aquí…

RV:…..

CB: RV? Despierta, vamos RV yo soy el que hace las bromas por favor despierte.

La tristeza llena el rostro de CB mientras se da cuenta de que ya es tarde ella yace en sus brazos sin vida.

CB: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un grito de dolor y desesperación que recorre toda la nave y llena de un temor los corazones de sus compañeros que los escuchan una escena llena de agonía y desesperación está tan cerca pero tan lejos ella partió y los ha dejado.

Fin Capitulo 3.


	4. Grandes Sorpresas

CAPITULO 4 "Grandes Sorpresas"

CB: Perdóname RV te falle no pude llegar a tiempo. (Una lágrima recorría su mejilla y caía en el rostro de RV).

IC observaba desde la oscuridad mientras se preparaba para tomar los poderes de RV, enciende la máquina y CB se da cuenta trata de acercarse pero hay un campo de energía oscura y no puede acercarse, en la mente de IC se encuentra en un infierno donde ve a TRIGON.

TR: HAHAHAHA creíste que podías controlar mi poder, mi hija contenía mi poder pero tú eres insignificante y yo te usare para ser libre al fin.

IC: No puede ser, yo te matare destruiré al monstruo que me arrebato a mi familia me vengare.

TR: Me llamas monstruo pero tú has hecho lo mismo que yo.

TR le muestra cuando mataron a su familia y el dolor que sintió y lo que le hizo a RV y CB y el dolor que provoco, IC se da cuenta de que actuó mal que si su familia lo viera ahora le tendría miedo porque se convirtió en un monstruo.

IC: No, no seré como tú.

En un intento desesperado absorbe a TR.

En el mundo físico (Es decir fuera de la mente de IC) chico bestia protege el cuerpo de RV tras una ligera explosión de energía que surge de IC donde aparece de con un color rojo en casi todo su cuerpo, en ese momento aparecen los demás titanes y ven a RV y tras un rápido análisis de CYB.

CYB: No tiene signos vitales.

Tras la confirmación de CYB todos se preparan para atacar a IC pero….

IC: Esperen puedo ayudarla pero no tengo mucho tiempo ustedes deciden.

ST: Ayudar mira lo que le has hecho.

Apunto de atacar a IC es detenida por CB.

CB: Esperen no lo sienten RV sigue dentro de él no sé ha ido.

RB: Eso es cierto IC?

IC: Así es pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

IC se acerca y con su brazo derecho que es de color negro a diferencia de todo su cuerpo que ya era rojo, pone su mano sobre la cabeza de RV y la energía fluye a su cuerpo y ella da un pequeño suspiro que hace que todos los titanes se pongan felices en especial CB.

IC: Salgan rápido no permitiré que trigon se libere me autodestruiré váyanse.

Los titanes se mueven rápido y salen a tiempo mientras se escucha una explosión de pronto todo se derrumbara siguieron corriendo pero por desgracia la destrucción de la nave condenaría a la mitad de la ciudad ya que provoco que se empezara a derrumbar una gran zona, todavía bajo tierra pensaron que era el final pero para su sorpresa aparece…. TERRA, con sus poderes recuperados y restaura todo para evitar el hundimiento de la ciudad.

Todos muy sorprendidos al ver a TR y el gran control que tienen pero…..

CB: Después hablaremos ahora RV necesita ayuda.

Llevan rápido a RV a la enfermería de la torre T.

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Reencuentro

CAPITULO 5 "Reencuentro"

Todos observan a TR, pero la única que reacciono fue SF abrazándola fuertemente como es su costumbre.

TR: SF necesito aire.

SF: Lo lamento amiga pero estoy muy contenta de que este aquí y nos recuerdes.

CB: Así es TR ¿Qué paso antes que no podías recordarnos? (Con un tono un poco molesto)

TR: Mmmm lo que sucedió fue…..

TR les cuenta a los titanes lo que paso y como es que IC le robo sus poderes y su memoria pero que después de un tiempo sus recuerdos empezaron a llegar junto con sus poderes pero esta vez era capaz de controlarlos y ya una vez que enfoco sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cueva donde los encontró.

SF: Entonces volverás a vivir con nosotros.

TR: No lo lamento, me adoptaron los señores Robinson (No se me ocurrió otra cosa XD jajaja), y viviré con ellos pero lo que realmente quería es saber si ustedes ¿pueden perdonarme por todo lo que les hice?

RB, CYB, SF: Claro no te preocupes.

CB: Antes que un titán eres mi amiga y eso hacen los amigos (Con una sonrisa)

TR abraza a CB por lo que este se sonroja y justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la enfermería y aparece RV para sorpresa de todos.

CB mueve a un lado a TR y….

CB: RV no deberías estar de pie deberías descansar.

RV: No te preocupes estoy bien y TR no te guardo ningún rencor por lo pasado.

TR sonríen y suspira de alivio.

TR: A pero no crean que se han librado de mi tan fácilmente si necesitan ayuda estaré allí para ofrecérselas y también quisiera saber ¿Si pudiera visitarlos de vez en cuando?

Observando y lazando unos ojos provocativos al CB.

CYB: Claro TR así podrás ayudarme a mejorar el auto T.

RB: Por supuesto no hay problema es más toma un comunicador.

SF: Claro amiga será muy bueno podremos hacer pijamadas juntas.

(Sonrojado) CB: Si está bien TR.

RV: Si nadie tienen problemas con eso yo tampoco.

Cubriendo se la cara con su capa se va a su cuarto diciendo que tienen que descansar.

TR: Me tengo que ir pero regresare pronto necesito hablar mucho con ustedes.

Otra vez mirando a CB y lanzando unos ojos coquetos.

Ya todos se despiden de TR, pero que es lo que pasa con RV. En su habitación ella toma el espejo para entrar en sí misma y poder hablar con sus personalidades, ellas estaban reunidas

RV verde=RVJ (Personalidad justiciera)

RV Rosa=RVR (Personalidad risueña)

RV Anaranjada =RVD (Personalidad Dormilona)

RV Amarrilla.=RVI (Personalidad Inteligente)

RV Gris =RVT (Personalidad Tímida)

RV. Roja-=RVF (Personalidad Furiosa)

RV: Hola ya están todas aquí.

RVI: Si solo falta dormilona.

RVD llega estirando los brazos y bostezando, pero algo raro pasa RVF se encontraba presente pero sus ojos no eran los acostumbrados que eran rojos y cuatro ya que esa personalidad era la influenciada por su padre, además de la gran sorpresa de que estaba libre ya que por lo general la mantenían apresada para no perder el control y que su padre la controlara.

RV: ¿Tu qué haces aquí? (Refiriendo se a RVF)

RVF: No tienes nada que temer después de lo que realizo IC destruyo la parte que contenía de nuestro padre.

RVI: Lo que sucedió fue que IC absorbió todo nuestro poder al igual que a nosotras y cuando decidió salvarnos dividió la amenaza de nuestro padre dejándola en su cuerpo y liberándonos de su influencia bueno esa es mi teoría.

RV: Teoría? Entonces no están seguras.

RVR: No te preocupes ella ha estado libre desde que recuperaste tus poderes y aun tienes control, ¿no es así?

RVT: Y ahora ya no se siente la presencia de nuestro padre.

RVJ: No te preocupes la mantendré vigilada.

RVI: Además no has venido a eso si no a platicar sobre lo que sentimos por CB ¿cierto?

RV sonrojada por lo que dijo RVI.

RV: ¿Y qué es lo que sienten?

Todas observan a RV.

RVI: No puedes negar más lo que sientes y si no decimos nada lo perderemos ante TR.

RVF: Pues solo tenemos que eliminarla y ya es suficiente.

Todas voltean a verla con cara de espanto excepto RV que parece pensarlo, justo en ese momento todas ven a RV con cara de enojo y….

RV: Claro que no lo estoy pensando (Un poco apenada porque realmente lo estaba considerando)

RVR: Creo que ya deberíamos decirle lo que sentimos no quiero perderlo con esa perra de TR.

Todas sorprendidas por la expresión de RVR pero todas concordaron con ella.

Ya RV sale de su mente y quiere aclarar su mente y para eso sube a la azotea para pensar pero o sorpresa se encuentra con CB…. ¿Qué hará RV?

Fin Capitulo 5


	6. Realidad

Hola a todos, pues ya avance un poco mas y subiré mas pronto los capitulos y ya casi llegando al final de lo que es esta historia espero que les este agradando. :)

CAPITULO 6 "Realidad"

CB estaba sentado en la orilla de la azotea contemplando la luna y no se percataba de la presencia de RV ya que estaba con sus pensamientos.

CB: "Que hare realmente siento algo importante por RV pero ella me considera un simple muchacho tonto e inmaduro, en cambio con TR me agrada y me divierto con ella además de que le gusto pero a quien de verdad quiero es a RV".

RV no se movía solo lo observaba temerosa de hablarle o de que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, justo cuando decidió irse CB se para y voltea y la ve.

CB: Hola RV, no te preocupes yo ya me voy no te molestarle. (Con un tono un poco monótono y triste)

CB pasa caminando al lado de RV.

RV: CB yo quería preguntarte algo.

CB: Si, dime.

RV cubriéndose el rostro con su capa y sin voltear a ver a CB le pregunta:

RV: ¿Aun quieres a TR?

CB sorprendido por la pregunta queda mudo unos instantes.

CB: La verdad es que la aprecio mucho pero a quien realmente quiero es a ti.

RV completamente sonrojada pero a la vez contenta y emocionada por las palabras de CB se quedó inmóvil y pensativa, CB decidió irse y cuando estaba caminando RV lo detiene tomándolo de la mano.

RV: CB yo…..yo…..yo.

CB: ¿Qué sucede RV?

RV: Yo también siento algo por ti.

RV baja la mirada tratando de evitar que CB se diera cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba al decirle lo que sentía, pero CB la tomo con una mano del rostro y lo acerco a él hasta besarla, RV correspondiendo ese beso y CB le quito la capucha a RV y la observaba con ternura mientras esta se sonrojaba.

RV: ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

CB: No, solo que quiero observar a la mujer más bella bañada en la luz de la luna que es testigo de tan hermoso momento.

RV sonrió y abrazo a CB.

RV: No sabía que fueras poeta.

CB: No lo soy pero tú inspirarías hasta el chico más tonto e inmaduro. Jeje

RV: Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Mientras le daba otro beso.

CB: Si, no está mal.

RV: Bueno será mejor irnos a dormir.

CB se sonrojo totalmente, RV a ver su reacción se sonroja y rápidamente contesta.

RV: Cada quien a su cuarto mal pensado.

CB haciende con la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Ya cada uno se marcha a su cuarto.

RV en su habitación sonriendo se tira en la cama con una sonrisa abrazando su almohada hasta quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal RB prepara su desayuno, CY buscaba algo interesante en la T.V. SF jugaba con cedita y R.V. estaba leyendo un libro, entonces entra CB y se acerca a RV y le sonríe mientras pregunta:

CB: ¿Tan solo fue un sueño?

RV se levanta y lo besa y le dice: "esto responde tu pregunta".

Los demás titanes observaban asombrados lo que pasaba, SF sorprendió a RV abrazándola y haciendo muchas preguntas mientras que CY solo le lanzaba una mirada picara a CB y RB lo felicitaba y les deseaba lo mejor.

Fin Capitulo 6


	7. Un viejo conocido

CAPITULO 7 "Un viejo conocido"

Ya han pasado algunos días después de que RV y CB son pareja todo parece natural algunas llamadas de emergencia, sus típicas actividades una que otra molestia de RV por la actitud de CB. Y la reacción de sorpresa de los demás titanes cuando se enteran de la relación de CB y RV.

Todo parece estar bien pero desde las sombras son observados los jóvenes titanes por su más acérrimo rival "SLADE", mientras este los observa en una de sus misiones se levanta y dice:

Slade (SL): Ya es hora de comenzar

Solo se observan unas sombras que se retiran…..

En la torre titán llegan los jóvenes héroes después de haber detenido al Dr. Luz, en ese momento suena la alarma nuevamente y observan en la pantalla a Mamut sosteniendo una pelea con Terra, rápidamente van a ayudar a su compañera pero cuando llegan Terra ya había sometido a Mamut, contenta de verlos se les acerca.

TR: No se preocupen chicos ya controlo la situación.

SF: Amiga que bueno eso quiere decir que podemos realizar un ritual terrestre para nuestros peinados.

Justo en ese momento se escucha una explosión en un edificio cercano y aparece ICARUS y comienza a atacar a los titanes utilizando los poderes de TR y RV combinados. Sorprendidos por su aparición, intentan hablar con él pero es inútil no deja de atacarlos y comienza la pelea.

Terra furiosa por ver que utiliza sus poderes es la primera en hacerle frente pero es fácilmente repelida por IC, en conjunto RB, CY y CB lo atacan pero sus ataques son fácilmente esquivados por IC quien contrataca con un conjuro tomando objetos y lanzándoselos a los titanes, momento aprovechado por SF para atacarlo desde la espalda estrellándolo al suelo y después RV con su forma de cuervo gigante apresándolo contra el suelo, pero en ese momento aparece SL con un hacha (Es el hacha que tomo del verdugo de Trigon, no recuerdo que paso con ella pero aquí aparece jajaja) y atacando a RV, ella logra crear un campo de fuerza y evitando que la lastime de forma grave pero aun así logro hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho.

CB enfurecido arremete contra SL en forma de toro retirándolo de ella.

RB: SL que fue lo que le hiciste a IC?.

SL: IC? El ya no es alguien solo es algo, una herramienta que está a mi disposición y con la cual cumpliré mi objetivo la muerte de los Titanes, RB tuviste la oportunidad de ser mi discípulo, llegar a ser uno de los guerreros más poderosos que nunca hubieran existido pero ahora solo les espera la agonía. "Herramienta mata".

IC emite un grito y se lanza sobre los titanes, TR y SF atacan a IC.

RB: CY revisa a RV, CB y yo nos encargaremos de SL, una vez que esté bien RV apoyen a TR y SF.

RB comienza el ataque contra SL con una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tratando de arrebatarle el hacha, CB se convierte en serpiente y toma del brazo a SL para quitarle el hacha, pero es insuficiente SL se desase de los dos con suma facilidad. Mientras CY revisa a RV una roca gigante se aproxima a ellos, aparece TR y los protege mientras SF está peleando en el cielo contra IC.

TR: ¿Se encuentran bien?

CY y Rv: Si.

CY: La herida no es grave estarás bien solo necesito un poco de tela para hacerte un nudo y no pierdas mucha sangre.

TR se arranca parte de su manga y se la entrega a CY para que haga el vendaje.

RV: Gracias.

TR: Ok, ustedes ayuden a SF y yo ayudare a los chicos, tengo unas cuentas pendientes con SL.

CY: De acuerdo pero tengan cuidad.

RV: Vamos CY.

RV crea una especie de piso con su magia con la cual ayuda a CY para ir apoyar a SF.

IC tiene a SF tomada por el cuello y la estrangula, ella reacciona con su mirada laser, en ese momento CY dispara su cañón sónico y le da un golpe directo.

CY: Booya¡

RV: "Azarath Metreon Zinthos"

Con su energía toma a IC y lo lanza de nuevo al suelo.

RB y CB están siendo superados por SL, pero aparece TR para ayudarlos lanza rocas gigantes a SL y haciéndolo retroceder.

CB: Gracias TR.

TR: Cualquier cosa por ti (le guiña un ojo)

CB se pone colorado. 0.0

RB: Este no es el momento, ataquen.

Se envisten contra SL.

Fin Capitulo 7


End file.
